


Eyes For You

by Talonpaw



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Arrancar, Blood, Hueco Mundo, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so so sorry Tesla, M/M, Manipulation, Nnoitra is bad at emotions, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonpaw/pseuds/Talonpaw
Summary: Aizen sets his sights on a certain Arrancar, but this Fracción only has eyes for another. Unfortunately, the Shinigami always gets what he wants, one way or another. In the midst of the ordeal, some truths finally become clear to the wounded Tesla and helpless Nnoitra, and new resolves are made.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Tesla Lindocruz, Nnoitra Gilga/Tesla Lindocruz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the re-posting of my fanfiction here from fanfiction.net, here is the first fanfic I ever published, back in late 2011. I originally intended to just do minor edits and change Tesra to Tesla, however, just this first part I have been tweaking and re-writing for days. I'll post the rest of the chapters as I finish going through them, but it may take a while, especially chapter 2, because there is a lot I will probably want to edit.
> 
> Eyes For You takes place sometime between the two flashbacks of chapter 294 of the Bleach manga, or episode 194 of the anime. I tied in various aspects and quotes from the manga and anime in future chapters.
> 
> This first chapter just sets up what is to happen. The warnings do not apply until chapter 2 and onward.  
> Please realize this is a dark fic that contains non-con in chapter 2, and disturbing violent (but consensual) sex in chapter 3. There is a ton of angst, but also a little hurt/comfort at the end.

**Eyes For You**

“I’m disappointed… Nnoitra,” an authoritative voice rang out into the vast room illuminated by the cloudy moonlit night. The white throne turned to reveal a brunet Shinigami, his sleek hair swept back in perfect waves, resting his knuckles lightly on the side of his cheek as he looked down at the two before him. When his eyes fell on the lanky Arrancar with pure black hair standing in the center, they narrowed dangerously. “I wasn’t aware you had permission to bring your Zanpakuto here.”

The 8th Espada scoffed and looked away from Aizen, adjusting Santa Teresa resting lazily on his shoulders. The huge crescent-shaped sword was as lengthy as the Arrancar wielding it, and the blade resembled the moon that glowed in the sky behind the death god lounging before them.

“Well since ya ordered this one to come along,” Nnoitra gestured with his thumb to the blond Arrancar standing patiently off to the side, whose shoulder-length hair framed his face, coming to a point on his back between his shoulder blades, “I had no one to watch my sword.”

“Do you know why I’ve summoned you here?”Aizen asked calmly, his gaze staring into the single violet iris of the offending Arrancar.

“Yeah,” Nnoitra replied, clearly uninterested. “I was doin' ya a favor.”

“I don’t believe you understand.”

The Espada frowned. He just wanted this to be over with, get his slap on the wrist and leave.

Tesla wasn’t nearly as unconcerned as his Espada seemed to be. Ever since they had entered the Throne Room, the gigantic doors closing with an ominous thud behind them, Tesla had been plagued with a sense of foreboding the likes of which he had never felt before. The Fracción was sure this was about all the unauthorized hollows Nnoitra kept slaying, so why did it feel like something more..?

As Tesla studied the Shinigami looming before them, his contour surrounded by the everlasting night of Hueco Mundo’s sky, something felt horribly wrong. His gaze, often casual and indifferent when faced with situations such as this, now held more… It wasn’t anger, or even disapproval… No… what worried Tesla was the scheming, calculating look deep in Aizen’s brown orbs. Something, this time, was different.

And for an instant, Aizen’s stare shifted and made contact with the blond Arrancar, causing his heart to skip a beat.

He _knew…_ Aizen was undeniably aware of Tesla's attention and every thought running through his mind… and there was another message in his eyes as well. The meaning eluded him, and with the uneasy feeling it gave… Tesla was certain he didn’t want to know.

In a swift fluid movement, Aizen rose from his throne, his eyes glinting with manipulative air that had long since left the Fracción to stare down at his disobedient minion before him. He began to walk, leisurely, taking his time to descend the stairs and cause every step to echo throughout the room.

“Your disregard for authority has reached undesirable levels, and must be dealt with,” the Shinigami's smooth voice rang out around them, threat clear.

 _Hold on… why does Aizen have_ his _Zanpakuto…? He never has it on him in the throne room…_

Tesla felt his unease grow with every step.

Aizen’s hand went to Kyoka Suigetsu, his fingers lightly caressing the scabbard as he pushed a tiny fraction of the blade from its sheath with his thumb.

_Blood._

_Red._

_All he could see was red._

_Splatter._

_Blood._

_The sword pierced Nnoitra's heart._

_Pooling blood around the fallen body seeped out slowly, engulfing the floor._

_Nnoitra-! Tesla tried to scream, but the sound caught in his throat._ He blinked his eyes. Gone… everything was back to the way it was before, except his own racing heart and quick breaths. Aizen still moved toward them, his sword safely sheathed, and Nnoitra stood waiting. _What happened..!?_ Tesla's thoughts were a disoriented panic. _Was that the future? Nnoitra's punishment? An illusion?_ His body took control, guided by one clear thought- _**I must protect Nnoitra.**_

The Fracción leapt from where he stood and threw himself in front of the taller Arrancar, holding his arms out protectively. Aizen halted, his lips upturning in a hint of a smile, while Nnoitra’s eye widened briefly in surprise before his stare turned menacing.

“Lord Aizen,” Tesla held the Shinigami’s gaze, his own light-brown eyes filled with determination. “Forgive my insubordination, but _please…_ punish me in Master Nnoitra’s place! I—”

The blunt curve of Santa Teresa forcefully slammed into Tesla’s side, abruptly silencing his words and sending him flying into the teal colored wall on Nnoitra’s right.

“The FUCK you doin’, Tesla!?” the enraged Espada yelled at his Fracción who collapsed on his hands and knees, pieces of wall still crumbling to the floor around him. “You sayin’ I’m WEAK!? What’d I tell ya… I _hate_ —!”

“You know Tesla… I believe that’s an excellent idea,” Aizen cut in smoothly, changing his course to head toward the fallen Arrancar. Nnoitra froze.

Relief flooded over Tesla and he released his held breath, coughing a bit from the sharp pain in his left side. _Good… For once, I can protect him…_ The Arrancar pushed himself up slowly from the floor using the wall for support, and peered out from the hair that has fallen into his face.

His eyes focused on Nnoitra first, and the sight was not something he expected. The Espada had yet to stir apart from his head, which followed Aizen’s every move, a look on his face that Tesla had never seen before. _Anger? Hate? … Worry?_ _ **Dread**_ _? There was no way… Why would —?_

Tesla flinched when something touched his mask and refocused his eyes to find Aizen before him, lightly pushing his disheveled bangs back to their place with the tips of his fingers. _When did he—?_

“It has occurred to me, my dear Espada, that normal means of punishment have no effect on you.” The Shinigami directed his words at Nnoitra, but kept his gaze on Tesla, his fingers drifting from his bangs down to his shoulder, where he held the startled Arrancar firmly. “Let’s see if that changes when your sole Fracción is disciplined for your own insubordination.”

“-Like I’d give a shit **!**!” Nnoitra blurted out while taking a step toward the pair, a desperate edge cutting into his voice.

Aizen just smiled. “Come Tesla,” he spoke, giving the Arrancar’s shoulder a light squeeze before turning and heading toward the door at the side of the throne room- the threshold that was forbidden by most inhabiting Las Noches to enter.

Something felt _very_ wrong. Tesla was expecting the punishment to occur here and now, perhaps a seize of his rights or- at worse he had guessed- a loss of a limb. The memories of blood flashed though his mind, and the Arrancar found himself swallowing a lump in his throat. Even a near death experience would have hardly phased the Fracción, if it meant Nnoitra would not have to suffer that fate.

But instead this was heading in an unanticipated direction, and any relief Tesla felt drained away to unease and doubt. The Arrancar's black and white boots felt like lead weights holding him down, his instincts the force imploring him not to follow. He looked to Nnoitra, hoping his Master could offer some guidance, but the frozen expression on the mantis Espada did nothing to ease his worries.

“ _Come_ ,” the Shinigami repeated, wisps of his spiritual pressure sending a clear warning with the command.

The threat cut through Tesla's mind and spurred him forward, his boots tapping the floor as he quickly fell into step behind the leisurely pace of the Shinigami. Aizen paused and beckoned the Fracción closer to his side, placing his palm on the Arrancar's back , effectively trapping the blond beside him.

Tesla wanted nothing more in that moment than to shy away from the touch and run to Nnoitra. He looked back toward his Espada, hesitating in his steps, but a sidelong glance from Aizen told him the consequences of those actions, and the strong hand nudged him along.

“The _hell_ you think—” Nnoitra started walking toward them, reaching out for Tesla, “—You’re goin’ with MY Fracción!?”

Aizen calmly looked toward Nnoitra, releasing a burst of spiritual pressure to halt the Espada in his tracks. The force felt like a blow to the gut to Tesla, and he realized with horror that Aizen’s hand was the only thing keeping him steady. If that energy had been directed at him… _I don't stand a chance... that wasn't even a fraction of his power...._ the Shinigami would have crushed him in seconds.

“Why, I’m administering _your_ punishment,” Aizen replied to the stunned Espada, smirk almost evident in his voice.

“And you can’t do that HERE!?” Nnoitra yelled, his rage clearly preventing any restraint when addressing the Shinigami.

Tesla could feel his panic raising. Nnoitra was treading on a dangerous line, and the last thing the Fracción wanted was to see him harmed.

“Oh I _could_ , but audiences aren’t really my cup of tea, despite how amusing it would be to watch your reaction.” Aizen turned from the appalled Espada and continued toward the door, guiding the reluctant Tesla along with him.

 _Please stay back_ , Tesla pleaded silently to Nnoitra in his mind. _Don't get hurt. Not for this. Not for me._ But he could feel the dread sneaking up his throat, and against his judgment the Fracción looked back at his Espada once more, his eyes filled with the uncertainty and fear of the situation he had gotten himself into. _Please forgive me, I was being selfish. I couldn't stand to watch him hurt you... but now I...._

Because deep in his mind, Tesla knew. There was no denying Aizen's intentions, though he hoped with every fiber of his being that he was wrong. Tesla had never felt so powerless.

_But now I... don't know if I can survive this._

Nnoitra growled and charged as they reached the door. “Ya can’t…. ya can’t, YA CAN NOT FUCKIN’—”

“—Ulquiorra,” Aizen called as he opened the door and ushered Tesla inside. “Make sure there are no interruptions.”

Just as Nnoitra reached the door, his long fingers grasping out for Tesla, a green cero blasted his side and sent him slamming into the opposite wall.

“NNOITRA!!”


End file.
